


Fighting For You

by nicky_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Anakin, Badass Reader, Badass Valor, Established Obi-Wan/Reader, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, Evil OC, F/M, Original Character(s), Sequel, Sith!Obi-Wan, Sith!Reader, Smut, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: *Sequel to Struggling Against Me*You've been Obi-Wan Kenobi's (AKA Darth Valor's) loyal apprentice and lover for almost a year when you discover a new Sith, one that seems hell-bent on destroying Obi-Wan and taking the title of Sith Lord for himself. After besting him in a fight, though, he also sets his eyes on you, desiring to either recruit you as his own apprentice or kill you along with your Master. Through your journey to wipe out this dangerous threat, you and Obi-Wan will be framed for crimes you didn't commit, hunted by the Jedi Council, and aided by unlikely allies until you finally face one of the most powerful force-users ever to call upon the Dark Side in a final battle of life and death. But will you be able to once and for all end this evil Sith, or will you lose everything you'd come to love in one fell swoop?





	1. Chapter 1

The temple was eerily quiet, the air stagnant and musty as it crept through your nose, down your throat, and into your lungs, only to be expelled out of your body once more through shuddering breaths. Your footsteps echoed within the cavernous room despite all of your lessons on stealth, and you knew that if your Master were there, he would be smirking at you and whispering about announcing your presence to potential threats. You weren’t concerned, though. Your Master was nowhere to be seen, and it had been literal ages since another living being had stepped foot onto this sacred ground. 

Around you, pillars and columns sprouted from the marble flooring, soaring up to a ceiling so high that you weren’t quite sure where it started. Crumbling statues that might once have been beautiful lay scattered and battered across the hallowed space, a mournful testament to the glory that had once dwelled within these walls. 

But it had been a long time since the Golden Era of the Sith. 

Coughing from the dust you were constantly inhaling, you came upon a large set of doors leading into the room you’d been searching for, the one your teacher had been dreaming about exploring for months. Ten months, to be exact. Almost a whole year since you’d truly become his. 

Taking a deep breath, you tread over the piles of sand separating you from the entryway and stood before two massive doors carved from what looked to be pure black onyx. Biting your lip, you closed your eyes, hearing your Master’s voice fill your head as you called the force to you. 

‘Feel every emotion dwelling within you. Picture them sharing your body, sharing your soul, laying in the very center of your being just waiting for you to call upon them. And then shove them away from you as viciously as you can until you’ve done what you’ve set forth to accomplish.’

You did that now, gathering the strength you knew you possessed and using it to push the doors open, almost losing your focus when you heard the tremendous creaking of their gargantuan hinges, wailing at being forced to move for the first time in centuries. You paid their protests no heed, though, as you made them part before you, not stopping until you had a clear path into the room beyond. 

The Library of the Sith. 

Letting your arms drop to your sides, you gave yourself a moment to recover from exerting so much strength, catching your breath before stepping into the dark space. Reaching into your dark red robes, you took your comm unit from your pocket and spoke into it, feeling and hearing the excitement within you leak into your voice.   
“Master? I found it.”

A moment passed before you received a staticy response from the device, and as you waited to hear the voice you’d come to love, you shined your flashlight all around you, taking in the tall shelves stuffed to the brim with scrolls and tomes that had somehow managed to survive the elements for so many centuries. Maybe it was the quality of the materials they were made from that kept decomposition at bay, but you had a sneaking suspicion that it was the force itself willing the knowledge within them not to be lost. 

“Sweet One?” 

Grinning, you spoke once more into the comm clenched tightly in your hand. 

“Obi-Wan, I found it! And there are so many books-”

“That’s fantastic, love, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he interrupted, and if you didn’t know him as well as you did, you might not have recognized the small note of panic tainting his tone. 

“Master? What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t think we’re alone here.”

A cold chill ran up your spine upon hearing that, and you gulped, willing yourself not to become frightened from the thought of a stranger here in the temple with you. You were one of the only two Sith in existence, trained to wield a lightsaber with enough speed and skill that you could defeat your own teacher, even when he fought with two sabers against your one. You had no reason to be afraid; if anything, this intruder should fear you. 

Still, though… It was the slight lilt of fear within Obi-Wan’s voice that had your heart beating so rapidly. You hadn’t heard him sound even slightly nervous since… Well. You’d never heard him sound nervous at all, even when you could tell he was. 

“Alright,” you answered, squaring your shoulders and walking forward. “Let me just grab a few scrolls, and I’ll head your way.”

“No, (Y/N). Go now. I haven’t felt this strong of a presence since…” He sighed, and you could hear the quick falling of his footsteps over the comm along with the sound of his breathing. He was running to you. 

“Meet me in the throne room, (Y/N),” he ordered you. “Now.”

Turning towards the door, you hesitated, remembering all of the work that had gone into this mission. A whole month of studying ancient blueprints of the temple that Valor had somehow managed to find on the black market on Corellia. A whole month of learning the basics of the language of the Sith, with all of its harsh syllables and intricate pronunciations, and the entire new alphabet that Valor had drilled into you so you would be able to study whatever you found. The long, dangerous flight that had lead you to this abandoned planet, nearly costing you your lives a few times. All of that work would be for nothing if you didn’t take at least one scroll from this place. One thing that could aid in your Master’s research of what had really happened to the Sith so long ago. 

Tucking your comm back into your inner pocket, you ran quickly through the stacks of ancient books and opened the bag you had slung over your shoulder. Using the force, you summoned a handful of scrolls from a tall shelf and placed them into the sack, followed by two books that caught your eye. Taking a moment to zip the bag shut, you turned on your heel and started walking back the way you came, but your body immediately froze when you heard slow footfalls making their way towards you. Turning your flashlight off quickly, you held your breath as a force presence washed over you, so strong that it felt like it was attacking your very being. Feeling a spike of anxiety pierce your heart, you stumbled back, memories of Darth Sidious filling your mind. 

He couldn’t be alive again, could he? Surely not. 

But your fears were at least somewhat put to rest when the person chuckled, their deep voice bouncing off the walls, nothing like the high, gravelly tone that Sidious had spoken with. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are…” 

You winced, pressing yourself against the bookshelf and gripping your lightsaber hilt tightly, ready to activate it should this person come any closer. 

“Oh, come now. I know you’re there. I can practically smell the fear dripping off of you…” 

Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out the comm unit, not daring to call out to your master but knowing he’d hear that this intruder was in the room with you. Turning it on, you held it out for a moment, letting it send the sound of this person’s voice to him, letting him know that he’d been right; the two of you weren’t alone.

“I must say, the shielding you and your master have going on is impressive. Were I not as strong as I’ve come to be, I’m sure your presences would have escaped my notice. But… Well. Here we are.”

Your eyes went wide. How had he seen past your carefully crafted shields? Obi-Wan had told you that they were perfect, that not even he could see past them, and yet this stranger could? 

“Oh, don’t be so surprised. You’re relatively new to the Dark Side, aren’t you? I bet your eyes haven’t even turned color yet.”

“Who the hell are you?” you demanded, forgetting for a moment that you were supposed to be hiding. Yet another dark chuckle sounded from this person, and then, suddenly, a dark, cloaked figure could be seen walking towards you in the darkness. 

“There you are,” he purred, and before he could take one step closer, you activated your lightsaber, its purple glow illuminating the space around you. You’d gone with Obi-Wan to the caves on Jeddha soon after you’d decided to stay with him, and as soon as you’d seen the crystal that now powered your saber, you’d known that it was meant to be yours. Of course, when you saw the purple color it glowed, you’d been worried that Valor would be disappointed that it wasn’t red like the one he carried, but his golden eyes had only glowed with pride when you first yielded your new saber. 

Now, you planted your feet in a defensive stance and pointed it towards the newcomer, who had yet to draw any weapon of his own. 

“Who. Are. You?” you bit out, trying your best to look intimidating. You couldn’t quite see his face, for a black hood was pulled over it, but you could sense that he was more amused with you than anything else, like you were an interesting little toy that he’d stumbled upon. 

Taking a series of slow steps towards you, his head tilted to the side beneath the cloak that hid his lean body. The way he walked was just as eerie as his presence felt; his feet seemed to glide over the floor and his every movement was slow and deliberate. He reminded you vaguely of a cat stalking its prey, and you found yourself backing away from him with each step he took. 

“I’m a Sith,” he finally answered in an almost bored tone. “The most powerful one, now that Sidious is out of the way.”

At that, you laughed, finally planting your feet and twirling your lightsaber. He was unnerving, but he was arrogant. And arrogance was a dangerous trait to have. 

“I find that hard to believe,” you remarked. 

With that, he stopped, standing completely still for a long moment before long, spindly fingers appeared from under his sleeves. Reaching upwards, they gripped the sides of his hood, as if ready to pull it back, and in a voice barely above a whisper, he leaned forward and spoke to you. 

“Shall I show you, then?” 

Before either of you could make another move, though, the sound of another lightsaber being activated could be heard from behind your back, and you felt an almost overwhelming flood of relief. You recognized that lightsaber; you’d heard it being activated so many times, and you’d watched the powerful elegance of the person who wielded it enough to feel safe in his presence. 

“I would strongly advice against whatever you’re about to do,” your Master’s voice stated. The red glow of his saber combined with the violet light of your own as he stepped closer, and when you felt his shoulder brush against yours, you looked up to see him standing at your side, back straight and shoulders squared as he stared at the cloaked man.

His eyes sparkled like fire in the dim lighting, and the lips you’d kissed just hours before were curved into his trademark smirk. His beard was neatly trimmed as always, giving him a regal appearance to match the opulent robes he so often dressed himself in - layers and layers of soft red and black fabric draped over the body that fit so perfectly with yours. Just the brush of his arm on yours elicited a spark of electricity that ran from the point of contact down to your toes, then up to the back of your neck where your hair was standing on end. 

Now, as he considered the mysterious stranger, the smirk on his face was not one of playfulness or arousal like it so often was in your presence. This was the look of a predator protecting what rightfully was his. This was the look that still sometimes scared you, no matter how safe you knew you were with him. Valor liked to preach about the strength gained from one’s emotions, how one could find the balance between controlling them and letting them control you, but he was still a sight to behold when the chief feeling within him was anger. And if there was one way someone could make him angry, it was by threatening the woman he loved. 

“So this is the famous Darth Valor. An honor to meet a fellow Sith Lord.”

“Fellow? I wasn’t aware I had a peer.” Cocking an eyebrow, he stepped forward, lightsaber still poised and ready for an attack. 

“Oh, but you do, though we come from a different lineage. You were trained by the last of the Line of Bane, correct?”

The tension within the force thickened when the cloaked man said this; Valor was not proud of have been trained by Sidious. He’d been planning to kill the man for years, and now that he was dead, he was eager to leave the old ways of the Sith behind.

“That is correct,” he stated coolly, though, not letting his irritation creep into his tone. “And my master trained me well. So I would advise we leave this place in peace.”

“Peace?” The man laughed, a dark sound that reminded you of fire crackling. “You talk to me of peace? And you dare to call yourself a Sith Lord. Oh… That truly is remarkable. Have you not learned that “peace is a lie”?” 

“You need not remind me of the Code of the Sith. I’ve recited it plenty of times for myself. But sometimes the greatest strength comes from knowing how to pick your battles.” 

“Well, I’ve chosen this one.” 

With that, the man opened his cloak and drew out a lightsaber, igniting it within the time it took your heart to beat. Its blade was one of pure white, cutting through the darkness with a low, dangerous hum. And though it was just him against two trained force-users, you somehow knew, deep down within yourself, that you and Obi-Wan would not win this fight. 

“Obi-Wan, we should go,” you whispered. 

“You haven’t taught your apprentice bravery, I see. Either that, or she’s much smarter than you, Valor.” He swung his saber leisurely, and though you couldn’t see his eyes, you knew he was looking right at you. And the feeling made your skin crawl, like ticks were squirming around just beneath its surface. “Maybe I’ll let her live. You, though… You’re a disgrace to the Dark Side.”

“Says the coward who won’t even show his face,” Valor fired back, gritting his teeth. 

No more words were exchanged before your Master lunged forward, slashing his weapon in a wide arch towards his opponent. Calling the force to you, you leapt upwards into the air, landing on the other side of the cloaked man and starting to attack him from his other side. But you soon found that it was pointless; his lightsaber split in two within his grasp, revealing that it was in fact a twin blade, and as he twisted his body and his wrists, he continuously blocked and parried yours and Valor’s advances. 

Your arms were starting to feel tired just a few minutes into the fight. As the three of you fought your way through the bookshelves of the immense library, you studied the way this man fought, looking for weak points in his defense, but there were none that you could identify. He seemed to have the perfect balance of defensive techniques and strong attacks, his movements always fast and fluid and focussed on Valor. Sure, he fought you off, keeping you from striking him, but he always lunged most viciously for your Master. 

Eventually, you found yourself stepping out of the dark library and into the hall just outside of it. Breathing heavily, you watched your opponent carefully, watching his body move as he struck Valor’s saber again and again. 

“Come now, Sith Lord,” the man spat, swinging both of his sabers towards him for a killing blow. “At least make it a challenge.” 

Seeing your opportunity, you lunged forward and sliced across the back of his thighs, causing him to let out a pained wail. Before you could once more drive your saber into him, he reached out his arms, forcing both you and Valor backwards through the air until the two of you landed at the base of a collapsing statue. 

Groaning, you painfully sat up to see the man stand shakily, somehow managing to support himself after sustaining such a wound. 

“Perhaps I’ve underestimated you, Apprentice,” he murmured, voice strained. He appeared to be looking right at you, and you fought to stand up, to continue fighting even after having the air knocked out of your lungs. It was no use, though; pulling a remote from his pocket, the man summoned a speeder bike to him. Watching the vehicle appear from one of the corridors branching out from the great room around you, you and Valor could do nothing but watch as the man who’d tried to kill you mounted it. 

“I’ll be seeing the two of you...very soon.”

And with that, he left you both in the dust to wonder over what you’d just experienced. Turning to your master, you saw him looking up at you, breathing heavily and looking just as confused as you felt. 

“Are you alright, Sweet One?” he asked. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Pulling himself slowly to his feet with a groan, he offered you his hand, which you gratefully accepted as he helped you to your feet. 

“Who was that?” you asked him, even though you knew your guess was as good as his. 

“I have no idea, my love. But I do know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I have a bad feeling about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

You knew you were in trouble the minute you hobbled on board of your ship. You read it in the tense line of Obi-Wan’s shoulders and in his brows, drawn low over his golden eyes as he took a seat in the pilot’s chair. Sitting down with a wince, you nervously wrung your hands together, biting your lip as you prepared for your lover’s scolding. 

“I told you,” he started, voice barely louder than a whisper, “to leave the library and come to me at once. And yet you lingered.” 

Gulping, you didn’t say anything, looking down at your lap. 

“Sweet One, look at me.” 

Growing hopeful at the use of his pet name for you, you glanced up, only to see that your Master was leaning over the armrest of his chair, face close to yours and expression grave. 

“Why did you disobey me?”

“I… I-I didn’t want our trip to be for nothing. I’m sorry, Master.” 

Shaking his head, he pulled back and closed his eyes, seeming to gather himself for a second. Nervously, you started to stutter once more. 

“It was only for a second! I just… I just ran in to get a few scrolls; please don’t be mad-”

“I’m not mad,” he barked out, eyes opening once more. “I’m furious. You really think it would have been for nothing? No, what truly would have been for nothing is if you were killed by that stranger over a couple of books. I am very mad at you, (Y/N), and I expect that that foolishness will not happen again! You will follow my orders when I give them and you won’t risk your life over something so trivial ever again!”

Silence fell over the room when the two of you were done, tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you looked away from your Master in shame. This was the first time he’d ever spoken to you like that. You realized, of course, that he was your teacher and, you, his student; he couldn’t always have the soft touch and voice of a lover. 

When you did chance a glance upwards, you saw that his expression had completely changed over the course of a few seconds. It was gentler, more concerned now, and when he opened his mouth to speak, it was with soft syllables rather than a shout. 

“I’m sorry that I spoke to you that way,” he finally murmured. “I realize that this isn’t...conventional. Being your Master and your lover, that is. It makes it more difficult to be frank with you when one of us has made a mistake. But those words, while they sounded angry, came from a place of love, I assure you. It… It would have killed me if something happened to you.”

“It’s ok,” you responded, trying to blink away your unshed tears. 

“Come here,” he finally stated, extending a hand to you. Standing up, you entwined his fingers with yours and let him pull you into his lap, setting your head on his chest so you could hear his heartbeat. 

“You should have come when I told you too,” he whispered, voice rumbling against the ear you had pressed to him. “But I want you to know that you also made me very proud today. Your dedication to the mission was admirable, and you fought so well. You saved my life, you know.” 

Smiling softly, you nodded, leaning your full weight onto him. 

“After you saved mine,” you added, eliciting a chuckle from Valor. 

“Well… I try not to keep a tally, but you’re not wrong.” 

For a long moment, the two of you sat there in silence, just feeling each other’s chests rise and fall and taking in the warmth from one another. Your mind was racing, though, and you knew Valor could see your thoughts as they tossed and turned. Who was that newcomer? Why did he want Obi-Wan dead? And what’s more, if he hadn’t come from the Line of Bane, who had trained him? It wasn’t adding up, and the more you thought on things, the more worried you became. 

“Enough of those thoughts,” you suddenly heard. Looking up, you saw his eyes on you, soft and caring and oh, so beautiful, as they always were. “Whoever he is, we will fight him. And we will win. Ok?’’ 

“Ok,” you nodded, moving your legs so you were straddling him. Straightening your back, you let out a soft groan of protest when you felt your sore muscles contract. When the stranger threw you against the wall earlier, you must have landed on it. 

“You’re hurt.” 

“It’s nothing,” you insisted, but still you felt him turning you around. Still straddling his legs, you were soon sat with your back facing him as his hands coaxed your shirt up, drawing in a hiss of breath when he saw the damage. 

“What, is it that bad?” you asked, trying to crane your neck to see his face. 

“Your back is already purple, love,” he murmured. 

You felt something soft brush against your shoulder, and despite the pain you felt, you couldn’t help but smile when you realized that he was kissing your back. His lips trailed over the curve of your spine as his hands rested on your hips, and you let your eyes fall shut as his beard tickled softly at your skin. 

“If there was any doubt in my mind as to whether or not to kill that man, it is gone now.” 

“Obi,” you giggled, turning around and cupping his face in your hands. “You can’t kill everyone who gives me a bruise.”

“I can try,” he responded in a tone that made you question whether or not he was truly joking. 

“What about you, though? Are you ok?” 

“I’m perfectly fine,” he answered. His eyes weren’t on your face as he said this, though. Instead they watched your body as his hands trailed up and down your sides. You still didn’t have your shirt on, leaving you in nothing but your bra as you sat there in his lap. 

“Are you sure? You landed pretty hard on your side.” 

“Love, believe me when I say that that’s the farthest thing from my mind right now.”   
Leaning in, he attached his lips to your neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin there, making you squirm and gasp. You both knew how much he loved the noises you made, and you didn’t stop the moan that sounded when he started sucking at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. 

Letting out a hum of approval, his fingers started pushing and pulling at your pants, working them down your hips and throwing them in the direction of the chair you were previously sat in. 

“I love you, Sweet One,” he mumbled, hands pulling you closer to him by your ass. 

“I love you, too, Master,” you sighed in response. 

Pulling him into a kiss, you started pulling his clothes off his body, and in the minutes to come, he made you forget all about the mysterious figure with the haunting voice. Your gasps and moans filled the air as your ship exited the planet’s atmosphere, and for a while, you were completely unaware of anything except your lover’s body. Unaware of the stars that flew past your ship’s viewport, unaware of the bruises that covered your bodies, and unaware of the microphone the stranger had placed on your long-forgotten clothes lying in a heap on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our villain is getting free audioporn :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update taking so long, loves! School, work, and life have been crazy! But anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. Warning: here be some graphic smut!

The journey home took many days during which you and Obi-Wan studied the scrolls you’d managed to find. Truly, there was nothing remarkable about them. There were three; one of them was an ancient guide to meditation and honing emotions - valuable information, but it wasn’t anything you didn’t already know. The second was part of an expansive list of the Sith who had come and gone from the Sith temple. 

The third scroll, at least, was a bit more interesting to Obi-Wan. It was a history of the dealings with the Jedi and the Sith, and while most of it was common knowledge, all anybody knew these days were the stories told from the Jedi’s point of view. And so for most of the trip back to your cave home, Valor devoured the scroll, excitedly summarizing it for you. You had to smile upon seeing him so happy - a small grin always seemed to be on his lips, a welcome change from his initial worry over the stranger the two of you had fought. 

When you walked into your home after landing upon the ice planet Valor’s cave was located on, you breathed a sigh of relief to see the familiar sight of your bed. 

“You missed being here, didn’t you?” Valor asked, walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Didn’t you?” you replied, leaning back against him. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. 

“I always do. Especially this bedroom,” he added mischievously. 

Arching an eyebrow, you turned around and smirked at him. 

“Oh? Why this specific room, Master?” you asked, though you both already knew. With a gasp, you felt yourself being picked up, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around Valor’s waist as he set you down on the edge of your mattress. 

“Perhaps I should remind you,” he murmured, planting butterfly kisses down the column of your throat. His calloused hands pushed your shirt upwards, and from then on your body took over, going through the delicious motions you’d become so familiar with. 

You lifted your arms upwards to aid your lover as he stripped your upper half of its garments, lifting your hips up afterwards for him to do the same from your waist down. Laying completely naked underneath him, you felt your lower stomach clench; you didn’t know what it was about this particular vulnerable position that turned you on, but for some reason you found yourself becoming wet just from being naked while Valor’s gaze hungrily devoured your body, all while he was still fully clothed. 

“Your beauty will never cease to amaze me,” he breathed, stealing a fiery kiss from your parted lips. 

Closing your eyes, you let your tongue glide over his as he pushed his trousers down, and it was with a whimper of protest that your lips parted from his when he pulled away to remove the rest of his robes. 

“Oh, love. You must be desperate for me,” he chuckled. “Perhaps I can help with that.” 

As soon as he was naked, Obi-Wan lowered a hand down to cup your pussy, his middle finger parting your folds and sliding inside of you. 

“Drenched for me, just as I suspected,” he murmured. His beard scratched at your neck as his lips moved against the column of flesh there, and you blushed violently at the wet sound his finger made as it thrust in and out of your sex. 

“Valor, please-” you gasped, arching up when his digit found the bundle of nerves inside of you that made your toes curl. 

“Please what, darling?” he prompted. “You know how this works, sweet one. You must tell me what you desire before I give it to you.” 

Your body arched up, and you gasped when you felt his hard length brush against your thigh. 

“Fuck me-” you breathed. “Please, please- I-I need you.” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Valor removed his hands and lay between your legs, looking into your eyes as he slid his cock inside of you. A deep, sultry moan escaped his lips as he felt your tight heat envelope him, and his eyes closed as he started to move his hips, searching for the pace that both of you needed. 

“Faster-” you begged, your hips writhing against his. A grunt was all you got in response as Obi-Wan did just that, and as shocks of pleasure exploded within your body, you felt your throat becoming sore as your moans grew more frequent, more intense. 

Your climaxes came quickly; you didn’t know if it was because of your long trip away or if it was something as simple as your moods. Whatever the case was, within minutes you were falling apart, and Obi-Wan’s release was quick to follow yours when he felt your cunt spasming around him. 

Afterwards, as your chests heaved, you lay in his arms, tracing patterns against his forearm as he pressed the occasional kiss to your forehead. You loved these moments - they were your opportunity to lay in peace with the man you cared for so deeply. When you were both still buzzing from your pleasured highs, Obi-Wan had the tendency to lower all of his mental shields, letting you roam freely throughout his consciousness. And you did the same for him. 

Even now, you felt him poking and prodding at a distant memory within your brain, and you grinned as you and him imagined it playing out. 

“What is this?” Obi-Wan asked. You could hear the smile in his voice as you watched a 15-year-old version of yourself in the Jedi temple’s nursery. 

“This is the time when a Master in charge of the younglings asked me to babysit for an hour while she went to the library to ask Master Nu something,” you explained. You saw yourself struggling to round up three toddlers who’d managed to levitate their friend 5 feet into the air, sending him flying around the room like a speeder. 

Obi-Wan laughed as he pulled his mind away from yours, pulling away just enough to meet your eyes. 

“Something tells me the Master wasn’t happy when she came back to see that,” he remarked. 

“Actually, she laughed and gave me the rest of the day off to meditate the stress away,” you recalled. “She was nice. I can’t even remember her name, but I do remember her kindness.” 

A somber look came over Obi-Wan’s face then, and you frowned when you saw the happy glint in his eyes become replaced with worry. 

“What is it?” 

“Do…” Valor paused, taking a moment to gather his words. “Do you ever miss the temple?” 

You paused, thinking over his question. He’d asked you variations of the same question before, and you’d always been quick to reassure him that you were happy with your choice to remain with him, that you’d never give it up to become a Jedi again. But, at the same time, you wanted to be honest. 

“Sometimes I miss certain aspects of it,” you replied. “I miss the library and I miss Anakin and Ahsoka. But Anakin isn’t a Jedi anymore, and in her last message to me, Ahsoka sounded like she wanted to leave the order someday as well. So the only things about the temple I truly have to miss are a bunch of dusty old rooms and the memories I made in them.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and held you tighter, tucking your head into the crook of his neck. 

“Do you ever miss it?” you murmured, melting into his embrace. 

“No,” he replied quickly. You didn’t suspect he was lying; Obi-Wan’s love of the Dark Side was a deep one, and you couldn’t picture him as a prim and proper Jedi. Not after seeing him free as Darth Valor. 

“How is Padme doing, actually?” you heard him ask, and you smiled upon thinking of your friend. 

“She’s doing well. The twins are about a month or two old now,” you answered. “Leia is apparently a spitfire.” 

“I’d say she took that after her father, but honestly, both of her parents could have given her that trait,” Obi-Wan joked, and you let out a fond chuckle. 

You still had yet to meet your “niece and nephew”. But you had been the first person Anakin had called after Luke and Leia had been born into the world. You’d cried when you saw the hologram of him and a very tired-looking Padme sitting in a hospital bed on Naboo, each of them holding a tiny, squirming bundle. The pride and joy on his face had been reflected in your own, and even Obi-Wan had let out a grin, poking his head into your hologram’s feed to tell the couple congratulations on two beautiful children. 

You’d kept in touch with Padme and Anakin since then, and you were slowly but surely wearing Valor down in your effort to convince him to visit them with you. 

“You know… We could go see for ourselves which baby takes after which parent,” you said now, looking up at him with a pleading smile. 

“(Y/N), how many times do I have to tell you that Anakin wants nothing to do with me?” 

“And how many times do I have to tell you that he’s put all of that behind him? And Padme would love to see you again!” 

“Love, Anakin still refers to me as ‘the boyfriend’.”

 

You let out a giggle; Anakin did call him that, making a point in every call to ask, “How’s the boyfriend doing?” or “Is the boyfriend treating you well?” 

“It’s all in good fun. Really, they both have asked when we’re going to go see them.” 

He let out a sigh and rolled onto his back, scratching his beard in thought. 

“I just think it’s odd that, not a year ago, your friend was trying to kill me. And now, just because we beat an evil Sith together and 10 months have passed, he wants me to come over and meet his family?” 

“Well, no. He’s inviting you over because he knows I love you and he wants to make an effort. He’s like my brother, Master.” 

“Can’t you go visit him on your own?” 

You wrinkled your nose up and sat up to straddle his hips, placing your hands on either side of Valor’s head. 

“And leave you alone to your own devices? I don’t think so. The galaxy isn’t ready.” 

“You know-” 

Your playfulness was interrupted when your comm unit went off from across the room. For a moment, you thought about letting it buzz and ignoring it for a while. But the only people who knew your number were Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, and Qui-Gon, and you didn’t want to risk not picking up if any of them happened to need someone. 

And so, with a groan, you dragged your sore muscles out of bed and pulled on Obi-Wan’s outer robe, tying it around yourself to cover up your skin. Sitting in a chair across the room from the bed, you watched Valor start to get dressed out of the corner of your eye as you accepted the call. 

Anakin’s form was revealed to you, looking frazzled and more than a little distraught. 

“Anakin? What’s wro-”

“Where is he?” he interrupted. 

Frowning, you glanced over at Obi-Wan, who was also frowning at the communication device. 

“Where’s who?” you asked. 

“(Y/N), you know very well who. Where is Valor?” 

Uh-oh. That couldn’t be good. 

“He’s right here, Anakin. Him and I are home; we just got back.” 

“From Coruscant?” 

“What? No,” you answered, shaking your head. “We haven’t been on Coruscant in months. Why would you think we were there?” 

An odd mix of relief and confusion found its way onto your friend’s face, and he crossed his arms, leaning towards you. 

“(Y/N), you have to be honest with me; this is important. Do you swear that Valor wasn’t on Coruscant earlier today?” 

Valor himself kneeled beside your chair, answering the question for himself. 

“I couldn’t have been on Coruscant; it’s a two-day’s journey from here. Track this call if you don’t believe me. Why is it that has you so suspicious?” 

For a moment, Anakin’s eyes darted between you and your lover, letting out a heavy sigh before speaking. 

“The Jedi temple was attacked today. And footage has been leaked of the two of you there, leading the invasion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Feel free to leave a comment or to send me an ask at nickywritesimagines.tumblr.com. Thank you!


End file.
